1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a gimbals spring for supporting a floating type magnetic head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring first to FIG. 4, which is a perspective view showing a conventional structure in which a floating type magnetic head 5 is supported by means of a gimbals spring 10, the magnetic head 5 is rigidly secured to the distal end of the gimbals spring 10 using an adhesive, a synthetic resin or the like through a flexure member which is fixed to said distal end of the spring 10 by means, for example, of welding. The gimbals spring 10 is composed of a load beam 1 and a mount 4, and bent portions 1a are formed so as to extend along both lateral edges, respectively, of the load beam 1 as far as the distal end of the load beam 1, the bent portions 1a projecting in the opposite direction to that in which the magnetic head 5 projects from the other side of the load beam 1. Further, a lead wire 20 is retained on the load beam 1 at the inner side of the bent portions 1a.
A plurality of magnetic disks are loaded in a magnetic disk drive (not shown), and the size, particularly the thickness, of this disk drive is determined by factors including the height of the floating magnetic head 5 and the gimbals spring 10. In the structure of the conventional gimbals spring 1, however, the bent portions 1a of the load beam 1 project in the opposite direction to that in which the magnetic head 5 projects from the other side of the load beam 1, and the lead wire 20 is disposed on the load beam 1 within the area defined by the bent portions 1a. For this reason, the height of the bent portions 1a directly takes part in the determination of the thickness of the floating type magnetic head 5 including the gimbals spring 1 and thus determines the thickness of the magnetic disk drive, disadvantageously.